Promesa de la puesta de sol
by HnW
Summary: #SinMishiro. La ciudad los apartaba de lo demás, el cielo los protegía y cada palabra que pronunciaban se escuchaba más nítida de lo que hubieran podido hacer alguna vez… Ya no había espacio para malas interpretaciones porque incluso si no se veían a los ojos las palabras calaban directo [Historia narrada mediante viñetas].
1. 1

**Promesa de la puesta de sol**

* * *

 **# 1**

Ya casi daban las seis de la tarde, hora fatídica donde el sopor comenzaba a dejarse caer sin piedad sobre la ciudad, tratando de alcanzar a los dueños de cuatro inmóviles siluetas que se encontraban a las afueras de las oficinas de Hypnos.

Seis años desde que se conocieron y se hicieron buenos amigos. Desde entonces esporádicamente debían solucionar algún problema en el mundo digital sin poder disfrutar de la compañía de sus amigos en sus hogares como antaño. ¿Era porque ya no eran niños y ese privilegio no les correspondía?

Jenrya fue quien tomó la palabra a la vez que ponía su mano sobre el hombro de un taciturno Takato.

—Es hora de marcharnos ya. Ryo, esperamos verte antes de que vuelvas a casa.

Takato quien tardó dos segundos en entender la idea agregó.

—Saludos a tu madre y abuela, Ruki. Nos vemos —agregó con una sutil sonrisa.

Las dos siluetas aludidas se quedaron sin reacción. Sus amigos apenas habían terminado de despedirse y ya se encontraban lejos del alcance de su visión.

Y sin que se dieran cuenta el tiempo entre ellos parecía ir más lento; el ruido de los automóviles y la locomoción se iba perdiendo en algún rincón desconocido y las tenues tonalidades del atardecer que iban patinando el cielo les brindaba un calor distinto, cercano a pesar de la tensión y distancia que se mantenía entre ambos que aún no sabían cómo reaccionar.

Habían luchado durísimo en el digimundo y los reyes se entendían de maravilla cuando se trataba de ir apilando rivales y su cercanía había aumentado pero tan sólo entre líneas. Ruki se esmeraba en mantener un muro entre ambos porque entre ellos ya no existía más ese abismo, lo que era un avance pero a la vez un gran desconcierto… para ambos.

No sabía si ofrecerle su compañía a casa sin que ella lo tomara mal, tal vez caminar un rato por la ciudad o sin reparos buscar algún lado para poder pasar la noche.

—Ryo… — ¿Le estaba llamando por su nombre?—, no tienes dónde quedarte, ¿verdad? —no era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos, sentía que se perdería en ellos.

—Ah… Ruki… No, no tengo. Todo fue tan rápido que no alcancé a pensar nada más.

La ciudad los apartaba de lo demás, el cielo los protegía y cada palabra que pronunciaban se escuchaba más nítida de lo que hubieran podido hacer alguna vez… Ya no había espacio para malas interpretaciones porque incluso si no se veían a los ojos las palabras calaban directo.

—Ninguno de nosotros... Todo fue muy rápido —le tiritó un poco la voz. Ya había pasado la adrenalina y los nervios la estaban comenzando a atrapar.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer? Te puedo acompañar a casi si quieres. ¿Estás preparada para ver a tu madre?

—Vayamos.

Le hubiera gustado decir que tenía ganas de caminar por la ciudad con él hasta que entrara la noche, que la acompañara a casa y sólo tal vez conversar un poco. De lo que fuera. Tan sólo quería…

El camino de regreso a casa estuvo lleno de suaves vaivenes. Los recuerdos, los sueños y los miedos que ambos compartían en su lenguaje mudo los reconfortaba porque a medida que pasaban los minutos las dosis de realidad los embargaban y llenaban de sensaciones contradictorias e inexplicables. Cuando se trataba de esas cosas, volvían a ser niños… niños que trataban de comprender lo que estaban viviendo.

* * *

Hola a todos! He estado en un período creativo extraño donde las ideas andan dispersas y debo perseguirlas antes de que se me escapen u,u

Esta vez traigo otro fic de mis regalones de Tamers. Será una historia corta narrada mediante viñetas y espero que sea de su agrado. Gracias por leer y nos veremos pronto :)


	2. 2

**# 2**

* * *

—No será la primera vez que te lo diga pero… De verdad estás muy linda con el cabello suelto —dijo con naturalidad a pesar de una pizca de vergüenza en su voz.

Ruki trató, de verdad que lo intentó pero el rubor de sus mejillas la atacó sin compasión alguna. Se encontraba en un vaivén entre lo distante y lo cercano, lo suave y lo áspero en el que no podía saber con certeza su posición pero aún así quiso arriesgar y ver lo que ocurría al pronunciar algunas palabras.

— ¿Gracias…? —Al parecer era real lo que veían sus ojos. No tenía esa mirada molesta ni renegaba de su sincero cumplido. Tal vez el tiempo no pasaba en vano.

—Es en serio. Te ves más… suave.

— ¿Eso es bueno? No, no importa… Gracias… por… acompañarme… —habló hasta que sus palabras fueran apenas perceptibles—. ¿Sabes? Se siente solitario habernos despedido nuevamente de nuestros amigos… —Sin dejar de avanzar Ryo posó su mano sobre un hombro que nunca había notado tan delicado—. Cada vez pienso que es la última en que estaremos con ellos… Es agrio. Cuando pienso que no, se vuelve agridulce… y es cruel. Muy cruel.

Silencio.

—Aún así… A veces deberías tomar en serio los halagos. Si te digo que me gusta como eres es porque de verdad es así.

Bajó los ojos.

—Me molestan… No lo entiendo del todo bien.

Tampoco entendía cómo era posible que casi estuvieran a una cuadra de su casa habiendo caminado tan despacio.

—Da la impresión que no tienes muchas ganas de volver.

—Has dado en el clavo, querida. No me querría separar nunca de ti.

—Tarado… —rió suavemente por primera vez desde que volvieron—. Tú también tienes problemas con tu padre.

—Ah… Me has pillado. Es cierto, no somos muy distintos en eso.

—No tienes dónde pasar la noche, ¿verdad? Quédate esta noche en casa.

Ryo estaba paralizado, confuso e impactado. Además no le estaba sugiriendo sino más bien ordenando que se quedara con ella… Había algo que no cuadraba.

— ¿De verdad? No, digo… ¡Gracias!

Ella le sonrió, tal como la imaginó tras la máscara de Sakuyamon la primera vez que digievolucionó. Pensó en abrazarla aunque fuera un segundo pero desistió porque no quería complicarla sabiendo lo que se le venía al llegar a casa e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

Aquello no pudo ser más significativo para ella porque significaba que Ryo pasaba de sus cuestionamientos a la extraña situación y estaba dispuesto a ayudarla.

Ser frágil… Quizás ya no estaba prohibido.

* * *

Hay ocasiones en las que cuesta más ser sincero con las palabras que con las acciones y mi idea es ir desarrollando esa idea. Saludos y gracias por leer ! :)


	3. 3

**# 3**

 _—¡Tadaima!_ —alzó tímida y levemente la voz.

Sus pasos sonaban suaves pero firmes a la vez que se adentraba al inmueble. Unos pasos atrás, junto a la puerta, Ryo admiraba el esfuerzo que ponía la pelirroja en mostrarse entera frente a su madre si justo antes de girar el pomo de la puerta había temblado tanto como un flan pensando en entrar a su hogar, el que se veía inmaculado tal como la última vez que estuvo presente hace algunos años. Sonrió con nostalgia y emoción, aquella vez había sido una celebración sorpresa pero esta vez era el único invitado.

La irrupción de Rumiko, a quien los años no parecían pasarle por encima, desarmó a su única hija. Se había lanzado desesperada a abrazarla y ambas cayeron al suelo de rodillas largándose a llorar. Era sencillo notar que aquella mujer apenas había dormido y que había comido menos de lo necesario.

Ryo no podía sentirse más fuera de lugar, invadiendo un espacio del que quería ser parte pero se le hacía tan ajeno y cerrado. Distante y extraño.

—Nuestra niña ha crecido mucho pero sigue siendo vulnerable por más que trate de mostrarse fuerte. Te agradezco mucho que hayas venido con ella —Ryo casi saltó de la sorpresa.

Seiko silenciosamente se había ganado a su lado, observando la escena.

—Yo…

—Sé que no lo hace con la intención de mentir, pero cada vez que dice que avisará cuando deba ir al mundo digital, termina desapareciendo sin decir nada. Es duro para nosotras tres, pero mi hija es quien más lo sufre.

—Así puedo ver… —aquella Ruki que veía era tan distinta comparada con la que compartió en el digimundo, tan frágil y hasta sumisa a la culpabilidad.

Las veía abrazadas de rodillas y de la nada se le formó un nudo en la garganta y un vacío en el corazón. Se veía tan indefensa, triste, dolida, arrepentida… y culpable, como si no supiera sentirse de otra manera en esa situación.

—Ven conmigo, necesitan su espacio —Sugirió Seiko y Ryo acató.

Ya en la mesa dos tazas de té hacían una cortina de vapor entre la mirada de Seiko y Ryo, quien lo agradecía ya que se sentía incómodo por cómo se estaban desarrollando los acontecimientos.

—Ya veo, así que eso sucedió.

Ese día Ruki no sólo se había ido al digimundo sin avisar, también había faltado a una importante sesión a la que Rumiko le pidió expresamente que asistiera. Ella había prometido ir a verla.

Rumiko logró ser fuerte y sobreponerse a la desesperación, pero cuando todo había salido bien detrás del lente, fue capaz de derrumbarse completamente.

—Si necesitan su espacio puedo buscar un lugar donde dormir, no se preocupen por mí.

—Es la primera vez que Ruki ofrece alojamiento a alguien. Ella no lo dice, pero eres importante para ella. Jenrya, Takato, Jeri también lo son, pero tú eres distinto.

—¿Por qué dice eso?

—Porque puedes equipararte a su carácter, pensar distinto de ella sin que ninguno esté necesariamente equivocado. Ella te valida de una forma distinta y es probable que quisiera mostrarse vulnerable ante ti y saber tu reacción, además de darte una mano. Ha llegado el momento donde evaluará si le conviene mostrarse débil y vulnerable, cuida de ella, por favor.

—Pero ella siempre pone un muro entre nosotros...

—¿Crees que ella nos quiere?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Las adora.

—Con nosotras también tiene un muro, o tal vez una cortina de piedra.

Ryo sintió una pena enorme expandirse a través de su cuerpo completo. Ya no tenía más que decir y su mirada se perdió en lo más hondo de la taza de té. Sentía una profunda tristeza de imaginar cómo se sentían esas tres mujeres que eran una familia, que se adoraban pero no eran capaces de expresar abiertamente sus sentimientos, vulnerabilidades y frustraciones.

Seiko en su interior agradeció la nobleza del joven al ver sus ojos azulados brillantes como un cristal.

* * *

A pesar de los problemas que tienen me encanta la familia que componen Seiko, Rumiko y Ruki. Sin embargo me imagino una convivencia a ratos superficial donde no ahondan demasiado sus problemas más profundos y es lo que quise retratar en esta tercera viñeta, espero que sea de su agrado!

Saludos, gracias por leer y felices fiestas! :D


	4. 4

**# 4**

* * *

Más allá de que eso era lo que había deseado desde un principio, se sentía completamente avergonzada por lo que Ryo había tenido que presenciar. Sus párpados hinchados y sensibles, sus ojos enrojecidos y sobre todo secos parecían una excusa aceptable para que no levantara la vista hacia a él.

Ambos sabían que eso estaba demás.

Sin quererlo habían derrumbado el muro entre ellos y ahora era el abismo que ya no existía más.

Con el pasar de los segundos sus respiraciones parecían más sincronizadas, más cercanas a pesar de la distancia que mantenían y es que el espacio en la habitación de invitados cada vez se hacía más pequeño, abrigado, tenue e íntimo. El silencio purificaba sus pensamientos y hacía innecesarias las palabras.

Ryo se decidió a actuar estirando con delicadeza su brazo derecho de modo que la palma de su mano pudiera reposar en el hombro de Ruki, quien no esperaba una caricia en su mejilla, atrevida y tímida a la vez. Él sonrió, ella había calculado la distancia justa entre ambos.

—No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte… En verdad has sido muy valiente —Ruki dio un sobresalto—. Estoy seguro de que desde ahora en adelante vendrán muchas cosas buenas para ustedes—Ruki se sacudía con cada palabra.

—¿Puedo…? —ella bajó la cabeza y Ryo rompió la distancia entre ambos.

Se le acercó arrastrándose cuidadosamente sin hacer ruido y dejó que ella llorara en su pecho mientras con la mano izquierda la acariciaba la cabeza.

Tal vez fuera por lo vivido en el digimundo o algo propio de la edad, lo cierto es que ella fue la que decidió romper su propio hielo y Ryo debía darle el abrigo que sólo él podía, aunque ninguno lo entendiera con total certeza. Lo único cierto y lo único claro es que era la primera vez que ambos se alcanzaban.

* * *

Hola, actualización cortita pero significativa en el progreso de la historia. Gracias por sus lecturas, rws, favs y follows :) hasta la próxima!


	5. 5

**# 5.**

* * *

Rodeada por un tranquilo silencio y el frescor de la madrugada se sentía tan cómoda que apenas quería moverse, abrigada como esos días de invierno bajo las pesadas frazadas que se negaban a hacer otra cosa que no fuera incentivar a la hibernación. Hubiera seguido rendida en los brazos de morfeo sin tapujos si no fuera porque notó que estaba en la habitación de invitados donde Ryo iba a quedarse.

Se levantó de un sobresalto.

¡Ryo!

Abrió los ojos de par en par y observó temerosa a su alrededor hasta que lo encontró durmiendo sin frazadas en un rincón de la habitación. Se dio cuenta de que estaba durmiendo sin su sweater y cuando se movió para buscarlo se dio cuenta de que lo tenía puesto.

El rubor se apodero de sus mejillas, ardiente, juguetón y sagaz de modo que por cada segundo que pasaba se sentía más avergonzada por lo acontecido anteriormente y de pronto la madrugada ya no era fresca ni el silencio tranquilo. La oscuridad consumía su visión pero podía asegurar que su rubor llenaba la habitación y aún así ella seguía siendo una mujer valiente, fuerte y decidida que no se aminoraba ante nada. Tendría la dignidad de mirarlo a los ojos.

—Ryo, despierta… Ven, acomódate en el futón.

—Ah, Ruki, despertaste…

—No era necesario que hicieras eso.

—Si lo era, no despegabas tus pestañas y estabas muy helada.

—Lo siento —se sonrojó nuevamente—. Me iré a mi pieza… ¿quieres que te traiga algo? —Ruki se preguntaba a sí misma desde cuándo podía ser tan amable.

—Nada, así estoy bien. Ya me has dado todo lo que podías, te mereces ir a descansar. Te acompaño.

—Puedo ir sola.

—Está bien, pero entonces —se paró frente a ella.

—¿Q-qué quieres?

—Darte un beso de buenas noches.

Ruki quiso dar un paso hacia atrás pero los labios de Ryo ya se habían posado sobre su frente. Y le gustó. No actuaba como ese desagradable galán de telenovela, era un hombre decidido que infundía tranquilidad, justo lo que más necesitaba en una madrugada tan cambiante: serenidad.

— _Oyasumi*._

* * *

*: Oyasumi significa buenas noches en japonés.

Para poco tiempo, poca inspiración, un poco de insomnio nocturno puede ser de ayuda.

Saludos y gracias por leer! :D


	6. 6

**# 6.**

* * *

Con su reflejo la mesa encandilaba en su pulcritud, mientras que la loza bien lavada y brillante reposaba en la tranquilidad del mueble principal. Afuera en el amplio patio de la casa la luz del sol caía fresca y amistosa sobre el hermoso jardín en lo que se podía decir un día realmente agradable.

Con un poco de suerte eran pasadas las dos de la tarde. Seiko había salido a hacer unos urgentes y dudosos trámites, mientras que Rumiko prefirió salir a trabajar en vez de pedir el día libre y estar con su hija. En otras palabras, ambas habían preferido no incomodar a Ruki en frente de Ryo, aunque no se puede decir que lo hayan logrado.

El silencio les infundía un incómodo ardor en el corazón a ambos y la tranquilidad reinante en la habitación llegaba a ser desconcertante. Ninguno de los dos sabía qué hacer, como si una cortina de piedra estuviera construyéndose entre ambos, sigilosa y transparente pero palpable.

Ryo la miraba con atención. Le daba la impresión de que ella se sentía impotente por estar en presencia de un retroceso entre ellos y no poder hacer algo para oponerse. Sabía que él debía hacer algo, Ruki aún estaba débil aunque tratara de aparentar fortaleza.

—Ruki. Salgamos a pasear. Me gustaría aprovechar el tiempo antes de partir a casa.

Un " _no puedo estar aquí siempre_ " completó en su mente aquel diálogo.

Ella no respondió pero él con naturalidad tomó su mano invitándola a seguirlo. Con la vista cabizbaja veía los zapatos del moreno que caminaba sin prisas hasta que su andar se detuvo unos metros más adelante.

—No puedo estar aquí siempre —dijo sin girarse hacia ella—. Pero no quiero que esto que hemos logrado se pierda.

A Ruki se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Pensó en su padre y en las despedidas… no podía permitir que aquello pasara nuevamente, algo debía hacer.

El rostro acongojado de Ryo se tiñó de sorpresa al notar que ella enlazaba sus dedos con los de él, en un intento de no separarse de él.

Nuevamente, la cortina de piedra entre ellos había caído. Esta vez para siempre.

* * *

Queda poquito para el final. Gracias por leer.


End file.
